The legend of Zelda: Link's new journey
by Wild180
Summary: Link, the young hero of time, heads home after he is sent back to his true time. But when he arrives in the forest, he falls into a deep sleep for 27 years! What will happen when he awakes? Oh no... what about Zelda? What new adventures are in store for our young hero? (First story! Rated T because IDK what all I'm to write yet. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Link's new journey**

 **Chapter 1**

Link struggled to keep his eyes open. During his long journey, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. But honestly, he was surprised as to why he was so tired. You'd think sleeping for 7 years would make you fully rested, but maybe it had to do with magic making him fall asleep. Yes, Link decided that was the case. Sweat dripped down his brow as he journeyed across Hyrule field. It had been a full day since Princess Zelda sent him back to his true time, and, while he was grateful to be back, he would miss the great friendships he had made with everyone. Rubbing his eyes, Link picked up the pace. He was almost at the forest, only another 7 minutes. He ran as fast as he could towards the forest entrance. When he got there, he couldn't stay awake one more second and he collapsed, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

 **)l*l(**

* * *

Dinner was ready. Picking up a small bowl, she poured stew into it and allowed it to cool a few seconds. Then, she put it down on a small stump in the center of the house. Picking up another bowl, she repeated the process. The girl's name was Saria, and it was her night to make dinner for all the Kokiri of the Kokiri forest. Saria sighed and let her gaze wander over to the window. She stared out it, half wishing she could escape reality. But she couldn't. Her eyes locked on the small sleeping form in the bed underneath the window. The Great Deku tree said he would wake up soon, but she had given up hope. The green-clad boy wasn't going to awaken from his slumber, or so she had mentally decided. She grabbed a chair and one of the bowls of stew and sat down next to Link's bed. "Oh Link, please wake up. You're my best friend, and it has been lonely while you were gone." No response. ' _Oh well... it was worth a shot. I wonder if he is hungry, though._ ' Saria thouht and snuck a glance at the bowl of stew she had. Suddenly, she saw his face twitch. He had been totally still this whole time! Saria blinked, making sure she saw right. About to think she hadn't, his eyes opened a tiny bit before he fell back asleep. That was enough to make Saria jump for joy before leaning back over him to try and wake him up the rest of the way.

"Link? Hey, _wake up_!" Link awakened with a start. He sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with the green-haired girl leaning over him.

"Oh sorry person didn't mean to get up so quickly, it's just, where am I?" Link asked looking around the room he was in. He didn't seem to notice who was there. Saria had tears in her eyes.

"In your house s-silly!" She replied. She tried to hold back her tears of happiness, but it wasn't working so well. She instead just attempted to hide them from Link.

Link finally seemed to notice her. "Saria?!" His eyes shone brightly. Saria wasn't looking at him, she seemed to be averting her eyes. ' _Wait, I just realized that Saria isn't a sage anymore! This means that we can still be in the same world forever! Oh, well I guess not forever for me... whatever._ ' He sat up and hugged her. "Oh Saria... I'm so happy to see you and that you're not a sage!"

"A sage? Link? Why in the Lost woods would I be a sage? Also, where have you been! I know you said you would be gone a while, but you said you would come and visit and also talk to me with your ocarina." Saria couldn't exactly hide her tears anymore, as they were rolling down her face, but Saria was being a bit stern to Link. He couldn't figure out why, and why she was crying.

It took Link a moment to process her words. He was still waking up. "Um yea I did say that, and I have spoken to you. I told you I was coming home on my ocarina about 20 minutes before I got here. And I was only gone for a few days after I left the forest." Link sat back in his bed and scratched his head. He decided it best not to tell her of his journey, she might think him crazy.

Saria's eyes widened. "Link... you mean you don't know?" He shook his head. "Don't know what, Saria?" Saria said the next words slower, as she was shocked. "Link, you have been asleep in a coma for _**27**_ _**years**_!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! My name is Wild180 and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter for my story! I know it is short and not so great, but this is my first time actually having an entire idea for a story of how it will start and end and some main points. Of course, the story is developed as it goes along, so I don't have everything planned out. But since this is my very first story and chapter, reviews are appreciated and needed more than ever! Critique also is very much accepted, because I think I'm a good writer but I could be wrong and I need help to write better! Also, if anyone has any idea's for the story or finds my spelling errors, please PM me or write it in your review. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me ramble! (Or read my rambling, I suppose.) Have a great day!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quick A/N...)**

 **Special thanks to Avy Mac for the ideas of this chapter and for following this story! Thanks also to Maya the Phoenix for following this story! That's all this note was for, so have a good day readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _It had been a peaceful day in Kokiri forest. The Kokiri children had run around in their village, playing tag, hide-n-seek, and splashing each other in the river. Then, like any other day, they retreated to their homes at the first signs of dusk. But that didn't mean they were asleep. Most of the children stayed awake until the moon was high in the sky. By then, they would be too tired to stay awake much longer, and would fall asleep all cozy in their bed._

 _Mido grumbled. Normally, the self-appointed boss of the Kokiri would be sleeping the night away, but Oklo, the Kokiri who normally guarded the entrance of the forest, had gotten sick. So here Mido was, sullenly stuck as the night watchman while all his 'subjects' were already fast asleep. Why did **he** have to watch over the forest? It wasn't like anyone would leave, and no one was going to find it anyways. Kicking a rock with his shoe, he sat down near the tunnel. _

" _If only Link was here," he mumbled to himself, "then I would be sleeping, and he would have to watch over this stupid entrance." Mido grinned as he imagined coming outside in the morning to find Link fast asleep at his post and a giant monster in the village. He then imagined himself beating the monster, who had captured Saria. In the end, Saria would fall for him and Link... Link... Mido wiped his eyes, willing not to cry as he thought of the boy who he secretly thought to be his friend and brother. He frowned. He was not going to be caught crying. So instead he thought of Saria. He began to feel sleepy.  
_

 _Just as Mido was drifting off to sleep, a shadow stumbled into the clearing. Mido was slowly shaking himself awake when he heard_ _ **THUMP**_ _. That got him up. Hands balled into fists, he slowly approached the fallen shadow. Rubbing his eyes to try and adjust them to darkness faster, he stared at the figure wearily. Looking around for a weapon, he spotted a nearby deku stick. He gripped it in his right hand and proceeded to poke the shadow. As his eyes finally readjusted to the darkness, the shadow disappeared, leaving behind a young boy collapsed on the ground in a heap. "I must've imagined that shadow being there," he yawned lost in thoughts, "because I don't see it any-" Mido stopped his talking abruptly as something clicked in his mind. Eyes wide, he looked down at what was there._

" _L-Link!" Mido stuttered. He knelt down beside Link and and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Hey, wake up, ya wimp. This is no time for sleep! The great Mido commands that you awaken so he can sleep!" When Link didn't wake up, Mido started shaking his shoulders violently. "WAKE UP! Good grief, you're lazy_ (Insert Grumble... Grumble...). _" Deep down, Mido felt something wasn't right. But he was too proud to admit it. Mido grabbed Link's_ _baldric_ **(A/N: A baldric is a belt worn over a shoulder that is typically used to carry a sword)** _and started dragging Link to his house, careful as to not let Link get too scrapped up._ 'Well, this is going to be a problem.' _Mido thought surly. How in the world was he supposed to get Link all the way up the ladder and into his bed? Sighing, Mido tightened his grip on his friend and started slowly scaling the ladder. It took time, but finally they made it to the porch of Link's humble home. Mido collapsed and leaned back against the wall, catching his breath._

 _After sitting for fifteen minutes, he grabbed Link and hauled him onto his bed. Too exhausted to make any further move for the boy, he went outside to the porch. Unable to stay awake any longer, he fell asleep right then and there._

* * *

 **)l*l(**

* * *

 _Mido slowly awakened. He felt something tickling his nose and before he knew it, let out a big sneeze. He heard a shriek and then a giggle. Blinking his eyes, he saw Fado, standing before him, a feather in her grasp._

" _Hey, you're awake!" She giggled._

" _Only because you woke me up. What do you want, Fado?" Mido frowned._

" _Oh well, that's simple. What are you doing sleeping on Link's porch? I saw you up here and just had to investigate." Fado, a girl with bright blonde hair pulled into two piggy tails, jumped in the air as she talked almost too cheerfully._

" _Ugh... well if you need to know, then I will have you gather the Kokiri for a meeting."_

" _Great! I'll grab my stuff!" She climbed down the ladder before Mido had a chance to ask her what she meant._

 _Mido climbed down the ladder and went to his house so he could wait for the rest of the Kokiri to appear. He tapped his foot impatiently, but soon all of the kids were in front of his house. They looked at him, expectant for him to start yelling at them. But to their surprise, he didn't. Instead, he began to talk to them kindly for once._

" _So, I'm sure many of you were told by Fado that I was sleeping on Link's porch," The Kokiri all nodded their heads. Mido grumbled under his breath about how Fado was a blabbermouth. "well, it is true, I did fall asleep on Link's porch... but not because I_ ** _miss_** _ **him** or anything. I was glad he left." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. The know-it-all brother's looked at each other skeptically, but didn't say anything, so Mido continued his speech._

" _Anyways, last night when I was watching the forest," he paused to glare at Oklo, then continued. "A monster came in through the entrance. He was really sneaky and quiet, even I almost didn't notice him. But nothing gets past the Great Mido!" More looks were shared between the children, but they were looks of fear instead of looks of disbelief. "When the monster entered, I noticed he had something- no, some_ ** _one_** _\- stuck in a bag. So I grabbed my deku stick and started beating the monster down with it until it dropped the bag." He paused for effect, letting his story sink in._

" _But then it tried to grab the bag again and put me in it too! There was no way I was going to let it do that, so I attacked it again. Unfortunately, he broke my deku stick. But as you all know I'm the best and I used my fists to knock out the monster. Then I took the monster to the lost woods and it got lost." He had his hands on his hips proudly as the kids looked up at him in awe. "I went back to the bag and opened it. And boy, in there I saw something I knew was bound to happen. Link was in the bag, SLEEPING while I had saved his life." Mido grinned. "I knew he would get attacked! So then I heroically carried the sleeping Link to his house." Oohs and awws were heard as he spoke._

" _After saving Link and delivering him to his house, I decided to sleep. After all, heroes have ta rest too." As he looked over the crowd in pride, he noticed something. Saria was not smiling and did not share the look her fellow villagers had. Instead, she looked troubled. He frowned. Didn't she believe his story? Then he noticed something else. Link was not at the meeting. He stomped off of his porch and walked over to Saria._

" _If your story is really true, then wouldn't Link be at the meeting?" Saria asked surprising him._

 _He felt enraged that she didn't believe him. And he had made that story up extra special for her! Grumbling, he simply said, "Well, you know Link. As the shrimp he is, he is probably still sleeping. He always sleeps in and misses everything." Saria was still frowning, but she nodded._

" _Yes, he does do that a lot." She agreed with a sigh, "Well, we should probably go wake him up."_

 _Mido thought about it for a moment, then agreed. Soon, he and Saria walked over to Link's house, with the rest of the Kokiri flanking them. But when they tried waking Link up, he wouldn't They tried everything they could think of that wouldn't hurt him, but he just wouldn't wake up. Worried, all the children ran to the Deku Tree Sprout to tell him what was happening._

 _After they explained it to him, he pondered it for a minute. Link wasn't waking up. This could mean only one thing. He was under a sleeping curse, but the Deku Tree Sprout didn't know for how long he would be asleep. He knew Link was a Hylian,while all the Kokiri didn't, and since he didn't know what kind of curse he was cursed with, he didn't know whether or not he would age while sleeping._

" _I'm sorry, children," the tree started, "but it seems Link won't be waking up for a while. Do not fear, for he is not dead. Thou must bring him to me, that I may look after him as he sleeps. Thou shan't be allowed entrance into my clearing unless I give thee orders to come unto me. When I give my word, however, ye shall be allowed once more in my presence. Go now, quickly."_

 _When he finished talking, most of the children scampered off to carry Link to the tree. But Saria had started crying and was rooted to the spot. She didn't want Link to sleep for a long time, let alone not being able to see him nor the Great Deku Tree Sprout for who knows how long. Mido face showed his concern for her and he gave her a big hug. She returned the hug, and he helped her back to her house, where they stayed the rest of the day. Saria wanted Link to wake up soon, and Mido only hoped that for Saria's sake, he did._

* * *

 **)l*l(**

* * *

 _After many months and a year passed, the Great Deku Tree Sprout granted permission for the Kokiri to come to his special grove again. The small boy in the green tunic and floppy hat, still asleep, was tucked away in the branches of the deceased Deku tree for a whole nother year. After deeming that Link was indeed not aging, he let the Kokiri take Link and put him back in his house, and ordered that someone was to be assigned to watch him every day, but not the same person twice in a row. Saria and Mido volunteered the most often, always trying to watch over him as much as they could, for he was their friend. Saria would read Link stories while Mido would tell him of what adventures he went on that day, and every once in a while, you could catch Mido saying he was sorry, though no one had ever seen nor heard him do it. Of course, he was in need or a hair cut many times, so whoever was in charge cut his hair back to it's normal length. This carried on for 25 more years..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon for all those still here... Review if you please, and any ideas are greatly welcomed, as long as they aren't exceeding the T rating.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Noooo! I am a day late to updating this! I am updating every week... (or trying to heh)Sorry :P**

 **Thanks to ghost117239 for following this story! I have put together Part one and Part two of chapter 3, so they are united now ):D. I have no idea why I even made two parts in the first place. My previous explanation made no sense to even myself. Maybe I just really wanted to get the chapter uploaded. Have a good time reading! Enjoy your day! (the authors note at the bottom is the same as the one from part two)  
**

 **Chapter 3 Part One  
**

"Whaaaat!? No. No possible way."

"Sorry."

"I-but..." Link felt like he was going to be sick. Have him take a nap for 7 years, well, he was able to live with that eventually. Sure, it was tough, few people remembering him and all. But 27 years? He may as well have never existed in the minds of those he knew! Or if he did still exist, then they probably thought he was just a figment of their imagination. Wait what if-

A quick bomp on the head cut Link off from his thoughts. Oh right, he had completely forgotten about Saria.

"Link! Din, finally! You're not going to fall back asleep, are you? Because you better not." Saria warned, a hopefully not dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Huh? Yeah no... I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to sleep again if what you say is true..." Link mumbled.

Saria let out a hidden sigh of relief. "That's good. Oh! Excuse me Link, but I must inform the others that you are awake! Stay here please." And with that Saria left out the door, still carrying a bowl of stew.

' _Wait, others? What others? And Saria- hang on. If it has been 27 years... Oh shoot! I'm Hylian! What do I look like!?_ ' Totally forgetting Saria had asked him to stay put and panicking, Link jumped out of bed and ran out of the door, forgetting for a moment that his house was above ground in his haste. He landed on the ground with an "Oof!" before picking himself up again and rushing over to the river.

He had expected to look like his adult 'form', only with a beard and mustache, because that's what he thought all men had. What he saw however, chilled him to the bone. Cold red eyes stared into stunned blue ones, and an evil grin split across the water's surface. Black hair swayed with the ripples in the water. Link was shocked, but he felt rage boiling up. While glad what he saw wasn't what he expected, he was filled with hatred for the being there instead.

The Dark Link laughed at Link's reaction. Blinking his eyes, Link shifted his attention to his hands, expecting with horror that they looked like the darkness Hang on, they weren't like his reflection's hands. So did that mean..? He peeked at the water once more. His reflection showed... a kid? What!? That couldn't be right, he was sure he had just seen...

Yes, standing where the darkness had been only a moment before, was a young boy wearing the same expression as Link. In fact, the young boy was Link. Or at least his reflection. He stared in astonishment at the water, and raised his arm in the air. The boy in the water did the same. He let his arm slump to the side. So, he was still a kid. That was great, but how? 27 years ought to have made him age, if he remembered anything about what Rauru had told him. And what about what he had seen? The younger version of the dark copy of himself he fought in the water temple, was it just his imagination? Link sighed. Freaking out was not going to help him figure stuff out. He supposed he could just ask the great Deku Sprout...

Sitting down on the river's edge, letting his feet dangle in the water, the boy thought: ' _I wonder how everyone has been. If I woke up in my house with Saria there, then I must have been here in the Kokiri Forest the whole time. That means everyone who lives here knew I was here, and most likely think that it is confirmed I'm a Kokiri. Great... now Mido is going to apologize- wait, wait scratch that. He is probably going to be like "So what, he is still Mr. No Fairy! Look his fairy left him! Ha!" Yippee. How am I ever going to explain that I can't stay in the forest now? It will take a lot of convincing to tell them I'm not a Kokiri, or to leave in general. They'll probably be worried I will fall asleep for eternity, and then I will be trapped here.'_

Link shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He would dwell on that subject later. For now, he just wanted to get caught up on all that had happened. He pulled his feet out of the water and scooted towards the back of the shop. Leaning back against the building, Link watched a blue butterfly flutter around the water. It was sorta like Navi...

* * *

 ** **)l*l(****

* * *

Shouts of exclamation reached Mido's ears. With a scowl on his face, he swung open the door of his home to see all of his people gathering near his house. Unfortunately, he swung the door a little too hard and it came bouncing back to bash him in the face. His yell of pain alerted Digie, one of the female twins, who then called him over. Letting out a sigh of resentment (and pain), Mido obliged and joined the group.

"Okay, what's going on? I was trying to get a nap." Mido grouched in an unamused fashion, clutching his nose.

"Oh Mido! So happy that you have joined us!" Saca, the fourth and last twin, giggled, "Saria has just called a very important meeting! She is off getting Agoss and Oklo."

"Saria? I thought she was looking after that wimp, Link. What's she doin' calling a meeting for anyways?"

It was Digie's turn to answer. "Hmm... Well, we don't know. Saria hasn't told us yet, but I bet it's going to be great! After all, if she left _Link_ for a gathering, it's got to be important." Digie sighed dramatically at the comatosed child's name and winked to her sister. Saca giggled in response.

Mido rolled his eyes. "Good grief!" Sometimes those two really got on his nerves. Like _really_ really. Thankfully, Saria came to save the day before the girls could start anymore of their crushing theatrics.

"Good. Looks like we have everyone," Saria announced after checking the small crowd, "alright... Everyone listen up!" The Kokiri all averted their attention to Saria, who was standing on one of the rocks in front of Mido's house. After all this time, the rocks were still here!? Mido made a mental note to get back at Makan for not doing his job correctly. Also, Saria was holding a bowl of stew. Was this just to announce dinner was ready?

"Um... So, as you all know, it is my day to watch Link," Saria began, slightly nervous at how things would turn out, "and also my day to cook stew..." Saria laughed, along with a few others. "But stew is not the reason I have sprung this meeting for today. In fact, it was the first thing." The Kokiri all waited patiently for Saria to continue, not giving her any benefit of the doubt that they weren't listening. Mido found himself slightly jealous over their behavior towards Saria. Slightly.

"Yes, for all of you anxious to know, I did finish the stew, and you can get some in a little while. But first off, I have important news. While beginning to serve up the stew, something spectacular happened." The kids all waited impatiently for her to say whatever happened, for when Saria says something like that you know it is good. Saria continued. "Link woke up!"

Cheers erupted from the Kokiri, a mixture of shock and joy. Mido, who didn't voice his feelings, wore them on his face. They were equal to what the others felt, without all the loud yelling. Suddenly, Mido was barreled over by the villagers, who were all racing towards Link's house, not a single one noticing him left behind and trampled. Getting up and brushing himself off, Mido followed at a slower pace. ' _Great,_ ' Mido thought, ' _This is going to be one of those days._ '

* * *

 ** **)l*l(****

* * *

As Link reflected on memories of his best friend, the whole town was climbing up the ladder into his treehouse. From where he was situated, he couldn't see what was going on, but he sure could hear it. ' _What's going on? Is someone hurt?_ ' Link peeked around the edge of the store to see, to his slight shock, Agoss and Mido climbing up to the level of his house where all the rest of the kids were waiting on the porch.

He watched as Saria, who was at the head of the group, turned around and began to say something. He couldn't hear it all that well, but he could make out a few words. Something about "wait" and "I will check", though he couldn't be sure. Before she had a chance to finish whatever she was saying however, the mob of kids rushed past her into his house.

Why in the world was everyone in the village trying to cram into his house? And what was Saria checking on? All she had said was that she was informing the others... wait! So she had told everybody that he was awake and they all got very excited? Hadn't she said something else though? Link felt like he was missing something else rather important. In a flash, what he was trying to remember it came back to him.

" _Stay here please."_ Link groaned. He totally spaced it that Saria had asked him to stay where he was. He was just so worried about what he might've looked like that he hadn't even spared a second thought over anything else. Now they would see that he wasn't in bed, much less his own house, and would no doubt promptly begin organizing search parties or whatnot. Just his luck.

Actually... he might be pretty lucky. This could be his chance to scare the cuccoo crows out of his friends. All he had to do was find someway to scare them without getting caught until the end...

* * *

 ** **)l*l(****

* * *

"Link!" Makan yelled out from around one of the deceased Great Deku Tree's humongous roots.

"Oh Linky, come out! Vola is here for none other than you!" Vola, the third sister of Digie and Saca, cried in a strangely sweet voice. Hey, she just so happened to have a fixation on Link; though no one knows why that is.

Saria brought up her hand to rest her head in and let out a somewhat annoyed sigh. Why hadn't Link just listened to her? He always did before – er, most of the time. But even so, he never just ran off without saying something. The only reason she could think of that Link would run off is if he went to see the Deku Sprout, but when approached the guardian tree said that Link had not come to see him. However, he did say that if he say Link, he would tell them.

A sound from her left caught her attention. As Saria cautiously peered around the corner, she was met with terrified faces of two of the members of her search group running straight towards her, dirt flying in their wake.

"Saria!" Vola gasped as she and Makan reached their destination. "Oh, it was horrible! A big terrible monster came upon us! It had been hiding in the shadows! Mido raced in to chase it off and – oh Saria! The dreadful thing jumped on him and carried him off! Then Just before it disappeared it spoke in this horrendous voice, 'Run, or you will wish you had.' OH! WOE IS US! OUR HERO HAS BEEN SWEPT AWAY BY THIS FIENDISH CALAMATY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! DIE I TELL YOU! D-"

"That's enough Vola. We aren't going to die," Saria interrupted Vola. She wondered how a person could talk so much in one breath and be so overdramatic. Actually, she just wondered about Vola in general. She turned to address Makan, who had stayed silent during Vola's tangent. "Makan, did everything happen exactly the way Vola put it?"

Makan nodded hesitantly, his gaze locked on his fidgeting fingers. "Er, um... y-yeah. B-but the monster d-didn't hurt Mido, just captured him."

Saria nodded. So, was this monsters plan to kidnap them all, or did he want something else other than that? And even if he hadn't hurt Mido, hadn't he still threatened the forest? A growing suspicion was gnawing at her, and she suddenly felt cold. ' _What if that monster had kidnapped Link, therefore setting a trap so he could easily capture everyone else? Or... no, he wouldn't. But..._ '

She tried to shake off the thought that had appeared from the back of her mind, but it was there to stay. Link was too nice, he wouldn't pull a prank on them? Not one that completely terrified everyone. And besides, hadn't Vola said that the monster had a horrendous voice? Vola was completely enamored with Link, even if she tried to say otherwise. So didn't that mean she would have recognized his voice, no matter what? Yes... that monster had to be real. There was no way Link would be so cruel as to pull this off, much less be able to in the first place. With both Link and Mido captured, there was only one thing left to do.

Save everyone herself.

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

Saria, after deciding what needed to be done, gathered up her troop and ran back into the village, hoping to snatch the others who were looking for Link there. After that she would retrieve those in the Lost Woods and tell them all her plan.

But... they arrived too late. The village group was nowhere to be seen. A strike of worry in her heart, Saria led Makan and Vola hastily to the entrance of the magical forest.

"You," she turned to Makan, who was scared out of his wits. "come with me. Vola, you stay here. If anything happens, yell or scream for us. Something that will grab our attention, OK?"

Vola nodded quickly. Though she didn't seem to like the idea of being left by herself, she didn't speak it.

"Good. Let's go Makan." The two that remained hurried into the Lost Woods, hoping that the rest of the Kokiri hadn't been captured also.

As soon as they entered the area, they heard yells break out from the left tunnel. They rushed through, though Makan was a little hesitant, and arrived not a second too late. Saria was startled to see the attacker. Vola had said that earlier he had stuck to the shadows, so no one had been able to get a good look at him. But this time, he was in broad daylight.

Though the stranger was facing Makan and Saria with his back, she could still pick out some striking details about him. He wore bright green clothes like the rest of them, only his hat was long and pointy. He wore a tunic that would've gone down to his knees, but it was belted at his waist. He had a strap over his shoulder where the holster of a currently in-use sword lay. She could see a bit of his golden coloured hair from where it stuck out of the hat.

At first glance, you would've thought it was Link, though he would look a bit strange. The battle engaged fiend looked exactly like him from the back. But then you would realize what was strange about him. He had pointed ears, but unlike everyone else, they were situated on top of his head instead of the side. They were also covered in what looked like fur. The other noticeable thing was the fact he had a _tail_. A real-life, actually moving tail.

Saria couldn't believe her eyes. Was it possible that she had been wrong about Link? Had he changed somehow while he slept these past years? But a tail and animal ears... and attacking his neighbours!? He hadn't shown any signs of hostility when he woke up, and she knew for a fact he did not have an extra appendage and fuzzy ears. So what had happened to him?

The person attempting to fight the assumed Link was none other than... wait, who was that! She realized just now that all of the Kokiri had gathered together in a huddle behind this new stranger, who was no doubt doing his best to protect them. If anything, he was just as strange as the person before him.

He was decked out in a purple robe that reached all the way to his feet. The robe held a band around the middle, with a symbol similar to a rupee on it. Around his neck was a striped black and blue scarf, and on his head was quite possibly the weirdest hood she had ever seen. It looked slightly like a helmet, was also the same shade of purple as everything else, and was bordered with yellow. It had eye-symbols, a pair of buck teeth protruding from the front, and long purple ears that stood out from the top like a rabbit's. His hood covered his entire face, so she was unable to see what his face was like.

Seriously, what was up with the whole animal thing? The "BunnyGuy" as she started calling him, didn't seem the best at fighting. But then again, neither did "CatLink". Still, it seemed like BunnyGuy was getting the upper hand. With one last quick kick, CatLink fell backwards onto his hands. BunnyGuy seized his chance and quickly gripped the other boy's collar, hoisting him slightly off the ground in front of him.

"What do you want with these kids?" BunnyGuy asked in his attempt at a menacing voice. Frankly, it wasn't the worst, but...

"I don't have to answer to likes of you!" CatLink spat back. His voice was... different than Link's normally was. But then again, so was him whole self.

"Look man," BunnyGuy began, unwavering. "you either tell me and I let you leave, or I will be forced to break out the catnip."

This got CatLink nervous. "I, erm well – I can see I wasn't wanted here anyways." he turned to look towards the Kokiri and then at Saria. Saria honestly wasn't too surprised that his face was eerily similar to that of a cat. But still, it was unnerving. "I suppose I will _LEAF_ you forest brats alone, for now." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone from sight, leaving behind his sword, tunic and hat, as well as a pile of golden coloured hay.

BunnyGuy lost his balance when his opponent suddenly disappeared, causing him to fall ungracefully to the earth, hood flying half-way up in the process. Unfortunately, he didn't land on his feet, and instead had face-planted right into the pile of hay. Spitting out mouthfuls of dry grass, he unsteadily rose to his feet and adjusted his hood so it was on correct.

From the little bit Saria saw of his face, BunnyGuy had very dark purple hair, his bangs almost but not quite long enough to cover his right eye, which was green. His left eye was also green. She didn't get to see anything else, and only knew what his eyes and hair looked like, but something struck her as slightly familiar. She couldn't place why he felt familiar, he just did.

* * *

 **)l*l(**

* * *

Link had just been putting the fishing touches on his costume when out of nowhere came a blur that raced past him. Unclearly, all he saw was the colours of pink before he found himself in a unusual cat suit, his unique outfit nowhere to be seen. He looked down at himself in shock and slight awe. Something had managed to steal his clothes and put him in a cat suit so fast you could've missed the entire thing. He had been hiding behind a tree trunk in the lost woods when the thief came.

While in the middle of contemplating what had just happened, he heard a few shouts coming from the direction of the front of the Lost woods. He moved out of his hiding place and, saying his thanks to the two skull kid who kept him hidden, scaled the ladder and raced through the tunnel right in front of him. This brought him to the entrance. He knew if he went to his left from here he would end up here again, so instead he went into the tunnel that was straight in his path.

Unfortunately, someone had started pulling pranks before him and the ground was a nine foot drop below. He hit the ground hard, not rolling like he normally would because he hadn't expected there to be a drop. He sat up with a small groan and found he had sprained his ankle. He shrugged it off, he had had worse. Of course, the "worse times" he was in an adult body and found that he could heal faster and things didn't hurt as much as when he was a child. He got back on his feet and spotted the source of the commotion.

On the far side of the area was a group of children clustered around the tall tree stump to his right. They looked frightened but not too badly. In the middle of the room was a peculiar sight. Rising to his feet was a young man no older than fifteen, dressed entirely in the colour purple, excluding his scarf. Funny, he was dressed like a rabbit. Did the clothes thief steal his clothes too? That darn thief was everywhere! On the left side of the clearing closest to him was Makan and Saria, crouched down behind the short tree stump.

Oh well, seems like he would have to give up on his little joke.

"Hey, guys!"

All eyes were on Link now. He gulped. Why was everyone staring at him so strangely? With a roar of annoyance as his only warning, Link barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the guy in purple rushed at him.

"What the- hey! What do you think you're doing!" he yelled as he dodged yet another tackle, "knock it off mister!" Suddenly, Link lost track of the older boy. He wasn't anywhere in his line of sight. Which could only mean...

Link swiftly rolled to the side not a moment too soon. Right where he had been standing fell a net, and landing on the net was his rival.

"Why you little son of a-! I mean, get back here you stupid fuzzball!" BunnyGuy quickly caught himself before he said something bad in front of children. Then, he pulled out a... boomerang? Where did he get one of those! Before Link could react to what was happening, BunnyGuy threw the boomerang forward, grabbing Link in process. The next thing Link knew, he was stuck under the net.

Link tried to get out of the net, but no matter how much he struggled, BunnyGuy made sure it stayed closed.

"Clever. Very clever. But I saw straight through your plan. You seriously thought I was going to believe you had left? Luckily for me, you fell rather clumsily, so I knew right where you were." BunnyGuy said.

Link knew he was saying something but he didn't pay much attention, all of it was on trying to escape. "Hey no fair dude! Lemme out! You cheater! If you wanted to fight me then fight me! Boomerangs aren't fair! How did you even get that boomerang to grab me!? That shouldn't be possible! I demand you let me go this instant! If you don't then Princess Zelda herself will send guards after you! And I can beat you! Just you see! Lemme out of this net so we can have a real fight," Link had only taken one breath this entire time, and it still hadn't run out yet. It also didn't seem like he was going to stop talking until it did. "please? C'mon man! What's your problem!? I'm just a kid! You can't tie up kids! I have a friend who is a Sheikah! If you don't let me out then she will kick your butt! Yeah! And my horse Epona will trample you and my friend Malon will beat you up you good for nothing rabbit! And my sworn brother Darunia the goron leader will also! And Princess Ruto of the Zora! They are really powerful! And my fairy N-" Link's words cut off at his mess-up. Navi wasn't here anymore. She had left. He didn't have a fairy, and now never would. He was Hylian, that was why he hadn't had one in the first place.

Everyone's gaze lingered on him in stunned silence. Finally, Saria spoke up.

"Um, pardon me Mister... BunnyGuy... but I don't believe that is the same person you were fighting earlier. I dunno, maybe your hat is making it so you can't see him clearly, but he doesn't exactly have a cat face... just drawn on whiskers."

BunnyGuy felt really dumb now. He looked more closely at the "cat" he had captured and saw that Saria was right. Who he had mistaken for the cat was actually a young boy with gold-blonde hair, no older than ten and in a cat suit.

"Aw jeez I'm so sorry! I must've mistaken you for some one else." Pulling back his hood, BunnyGuy helped Link up onto wobbly feet.

"...it's fine." Link said in response, though he glared at BunnyGuy like a kid who got their toy taken away.

"Heh," BunnyGuy scratched the back of his head nervously with the look of a person guilty of crime, "uh right, so where are we?"

Link thought over his question a moment. "Well first off, I'm Link and these are the Kokiri," he said, gesturing to the children behind him, "and you are in the Lost woods, though I'm not quite sure how you didn't know. You can't just wander into the Lost woods exactly, and you are definitely not a Kokiri. Hylian, perchance?"

BunnyGuy arched and eyebrow and shook his head. "Hylian? I should hope not. I'm a Lorulean. And I have never heard of a "kokiri" before. As for my name, though, I am Ravio."

* * *

 **A/N: _what the frick have I done_**

 **So I was writing this and decided that I needed a cat character. I have no idea why. So now we have a mysterious cat villain who has captured some of the Kokiri! And for some reason Ravio has come to Hyrule from not only Lorule, but A Link between worlds! Ravio!? Like, I haven't even played the game and suddenly Ravio decides to butt in on my story. Huh. Well, I figured if he can play a role in the story, he may as well get the role. Whoosh. I for once have plans for the next chapter that aren't a complete mess thanks to Ravio and our mysterious villain! I might be late to uploading the next chapter again (count on it) because my family is going to Canada for a while and I won't be able to upload nor write. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one! I have many plans hehehe...**

 **Reviews and ideas are appreciated!**


End file.
